


Burgerbelly

by ExplicitFeedFics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, Embarrassment, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Furry, Gay, Gluttony, Immobility, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Stuffing, Teasing, Unrealistic Sex, Unrealistic Weight Gain, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, dominant nice cream guy, funnel feeding, maybe? - Freeform, named the two out of necessity, obese, submissive burgerpants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplicitFeedFics/pseuds/ExplicitFeedFics
Summary: The Nice Cream Guy, as expected, is nice. But with that sweetness comes the problem of cavities. And Burgerpants isn't prepared for what the neighborhood ice cream guy has in store for him.





	1. A Work-time Snack

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sorry about the terrible wait for a new story or chapter or something. I've had a terrible unwillingness to start a new story or chapter for a while now, but after reading some Burgerpants x Nice Cream Guy fluff I got back into a groove of some sort. After reading some fluff so sweet it might as well be cotton candy, I thought, of course, about terribly poisoning it with terrible fetish cyanide. Sorry. Also, fuck, these stories have got me back into a wonderful type of writing spirit. I can't believe how much I wrote here with justs some libido and a little elbow grease. Gotta hand it to reading, the true writing cheat. Anway, now that I got all my bragging or whatever out, here's the first half of the story. This part doesn't contain any explicit parts, but the next part most certainly will, I assure you. Also, I, like many who have written Burgerpants and Nice Cream Guy, could not use that for the whole story, so I came up with names for the two of them. Tell me if you think you've got a better name and I might just add that instead, because these names I just pulled out of my ass with no real purpose or reason other than trying to get two names that seemed different enough to not get confused (I was getting a lot of three and four letter names). In addition, it's been, like, two years since I last played Undertale, so if I make any sort of mistake in the lore, the storytelling of the game, or major mistakes in the character's personalities please don't hesitate to tell me, even though this is a porn fic. Anyway again, enjoy the first chapter of my finally started nicepants story.

Work was always stressful. That was a statement that hardly even needed to be said. Between customers, his boss, and the severe lack of assistance, he was blown away that his willpower hadn’t broken yet. But recently, he had been getting some help in getting through the days. It wasn’t a coworker, or even just a chair to sit on. No, no, that was out of the question. No, it was his boyfriend, the (possibly to some) infamous nice cream vendor, who had been coming in, well shit, practically everyday to cheer him up and talk to him before a horde of customers or his slavedriver of a boss led him to say goodbye to the guy. Despite how little it practically helped with the workload or the job itself, it certainly was a morale booster. He had gone from being ready (but of course only ready) to quit, to being genuinely excited to work and even to continue with that whole ‘life’ jazz. Mike actually brought long-lasting happiness to his life! He really was exuding his brand’s core principle: niceness. And he was basically unable to find a single thing to complain about regarding his visits. Well, except maybe the nice cream.

Mike really was a fantastic addition to Nathan’s life, and ever since they first met, he had definitely felt a connection. When they started dating, the spent time together whenever they could, but Mike never really came into the resort that often. To say hello or to talk when he was on break, maybe, but they didn’t really spent that much time together at work. Then, there was one day where Mike came in and spent as much time as he could talking to Nathan as he could without getting in trouble. Not a bad thing, most definitely, but the most noticeable thing was how over the course of perhaps, ten or fifteen minutes, he gave Nathan at least three, maybe four nice creams. Nathan accepted each one as happily as he did the last. And that, by itself, wasn’t really that bizarre. Both him and Mike had eaten upwards of six nice creams in one sitting, even if it did leave them feeling utterly terrible. No, the weird part came when Mike came back the next day, bringing about as many nice creams as the day prior. And then he came the next day, following in a pattern, almost down to the minute: he would come in and spend some time with Nathan everyday, only missing out on days where customers made even the idea of conversation impossible or when the store itself was closed, a rare sight indeed. And that, in theory, and even more or less in practice, was a wonderful treat that Nathan truly enjoyed having everyday. Then there was the treat Nathan didn’t enjoy having everyday. Well, not to say he didn’t enjoy it, but rather it was a bit… weird?

Nathan was coaxed into eating at least three, upwards of six some days, nice creams a day. They were always as good as he expected them to be; they never became dull or bland, yet it was just, pardoning the pun, leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Not even so much bad, again: he enjoyed the time he spent with Mike as much as enjoyed the taste of a good nice cream, but it was just so odd. Nathan had brought up his thoughts to Mike a few times, only getting a dismissive response or a statement so vague and nonspecific it could almost be used to answer any question. So, not wanting to bother his boyfriend or waste any of his precious time with him, he always just dropped it. But a few weeks, maybe a month after Mike had started coming in daily, Nathan saw himself in the mirror nearly nude as he did laundry after work (perhaps for the first time in a year). He was fat.

Nathan had never been svelte, athletic, or even just plain in shape, but what he saw wasn’t what he expected to see at all. Nathan was very familiar with his body, and he knew more or less how chubby he was. He knew about the love handles, the belly, the fat thighs, the soft chest, and the slight double chin he had when he looked down, of course he did, but he had never gotten much worse than that. Well, except for a few binges he had after particularly hellish weeks, but that never stayed for long. But regardless, looking in the mirror he saw that he had gotten fatter, and he couldn’t chalk it up to a terrible week or a particularly good meal. No, as he sat and pondered on it, the only possible explanation that came to mind was the ice cream he was being chocked full of. He could see that his chubby stature had been brought to something that could easily be described as fat. He even just looked heavier. Somewhere between annoyed and angry, Nathan was sure to bring this little tidbit up to Mike. But, for the night, he finished his laundry and slept. And when the next day rolled around, he prepared for a rather awkward conversation.

It was right on time when Mike entered the building. How Mike figured out what time the restaurant had a dip in customers, Nathan still didn’t know (even he hadn’t known, and he worked there everyday). Mike happily waltzed over to the customer-less counter and smiled, saying “Hiya, Nathan!” It was as if he had no idea that he was just fattening up his boyfriend.

Nathan replied, “Hi, how are you doing?” in a strange tone of voice that blended annoyance, lethargy, genuine interest, and anxiety all into one and yet still dripped with other, basically unidentified emotions.

“I’m fantastic! Especially now that I’m here with my adorable man! How about you?”

“I’m doing as well as I can right now. But, uh, I have a question for you.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“What’s the deal with the nice creams? Like, I enjoy ‘em… probably than the next guy, don’t get me wrong, but you seem to bring… a lot every time you visit me here at work.”

“Oh, well there’s no reason other than me wanting you to have a good day!”

“Okay, okay, you’ve given me this exact answer at least twice now. Just please give me a straight answer.” Nathan grabbed his gut and lightly shook before whispering, “It’s gotten me fat, Michael.”

Mike sighed, his ears briefly drooping, “I… Let’s talk about it after you finish work. I’ll come to your place. Okay? For now let’s just talk while you can.”

What the hell did that mean? What about it was such a big deal that he needed to talk about it later? Needless to say, it worried him. But, despite that, they spent what time they could talking about their days and flirting before fate had them depart. However, this visit didn’t leave him with that normal, “butterflies in his stomach” or “on cloud nine” feeling, no, this one left him feeling very nervous; Nathan had no idea what would come about after work.

But work did end, both to Nathan’s delight and misfortune— he could spend the rest of his life pondering and theorizing and he still wouldn’t be able to figure out what was to happen next. But, he didn’t have that much time, no, he was already back home, and was sitting patiently, sure that there would be a knock or a text at any moment. And he sat, waiting, doing nothing until a very light, almost rhythmic knock rapped at his door. He quickly stood up and, trying not to seem too desperate or too clingy, he rushed to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it wide. Mike stood in the doorway with a backpack. Strange, but not really out of the ordinary for his Mike. No, he’s supposed to be annoyed because he’s being made fatter by him. Sternness, he had to remember that.

“So, come on in, make yourself comfortable,” Nathan said, nailing the exact tone of voice he wanted to exude.

“Don’t mind if I do!” Mike smiled, setting his backpack, which seemed rather heavy, down beside the couch, before he set himself onto the aforementioned couch.

“Alright,” Nathan began, closing the door as he strutted over towards the well loved couch, “so are you ready to give me an answer?” Now that was stern, or at least, as stern as Nathan wanted to get with the innocent love of his life.

“Yeah.” Mike began, nervously fidgeting and beginning to blush, “It was…” he sank into himself and the couch, “on purpose.”

Nathan was taken aback by this. Mike had always been on his side, and they both trusted each other, at least he thought. Why would he do this and not bring it up? “What do you mean?” was all he could say to articulate his thoughts.

“It’s…” Mike began as his cheeks became warm enough to boil water and his ears drooped, “a thing.”

“...What?”

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, don’t make me explain.”

“I think you’re gonna have to,” Nathan said, confused and still deciding whether to be curious, angry, or forgiving.

“Well, it’s… I didn’t know if you would be into it, so I thought that maybe I could just… see if it was okay? I guess. I don’t know, it doesn’t make much sense, really.”

“What are you trying to say?”

Mike cringed as his face turned a red somehow more intense than blood, “It’s a fetish.”

Nathan wasn’t really angry anymore, but he was sure as hell still annoyed, and was hurtling into becoming the example of curiosity killing the cat. “...I don’t really know what to say… Tell me more…?”

“It’s just,” Mike’s blush slowly coming down to just a normal level of embarrassment, “I like seeing you eat all that ice cream and come back the next day a little heavier. I mean, I guess that makes be a jerk or whatever, but…” Mike’s ears, which had risen a little since he got the confession out, fell again.

Nathan hadn’t been and was not the goto example of someone forgiving, or even of someone calm or collected, but here his boyfriend felt that he was an asshole for just enjoying himself. Of course, there were a few more minute details to that than just that, but from the way that Nathan felt, it would be a real jerk move to be over-the-top angry at him for it. If he was a truly good boyfriend, he would say something like…

“You aren’t a jerk. And if you want to…” Nathan said, rubbing the back of his neck, “we can do that tonight?”

Mike’s ears rose and he looked at Nathan, surprised, but in a good way, most assuredly, and he asked, “You mean it?”

Nathan began to ponder whether he did, and… fuck it. Sure he did. He loved his boyfriend, and that included whatever weird thing he was into (but Nathan wasn’t going to be telling him what his thing was any time soon). “I do.”

“Thank you so much! I know you don’t really wanna do this that much, but I appreciate it a lot!” Mike exclaimed, quickly leaning over and giving Nathan a tight hug. Then he leaned over the side of the couch, past Nathan, and pulled up his backpack, visibly straining as he did. “I didn’t know if you were going to agree to this or not, but I hoped that you would, so I packed this in the off chance that you would, and…”

Mike unzipped the bag’s main compartment, revealing the bag was lined with some insulation. Accompanying that was the immediate cold sensation Nathan got, which really felt nice after being warm from sheer anxiety. Then there was what was in the bag: a complete filling of ice cream. Not containers of ice cream, but the whole backpack being full of ice cream, as if it were made in there.

“Did you… make this in here?” Nathan asked as he looked back up to Mike.

“Yeah, living and working in Snowden, I didn’t really need to use it that often, but here in Hotland, it comes into use;” Mike paused, as if he really needed to play into the drama he was already creating, “I have some ice-related magic.”

“You made this using that?”

“I did, and I intend on using them some more tonight,” Mike said vaguely… threateningly? Seductively? Whatever he was doing, he was gaining control over Nathan while he had no idea.

“What do you mean?”

“It means that I’m going taking your deal to the extreme,” Mike whispered, nearly moaning, in a deep (or, at least deeper than normal) voice that immediately drove Nathan mad as he felt his pants constricting his crotch. Then he grabbed Nathan by the shoulders and pushed him to his back, laying him down on the couch as he smiled his typical innocently happy smile that now had a noticeable tinge of sly, seductive control. This wasn’t how Nathan planned tonight going.


	2. Full to the Brim

Nathan was rather nervous. Not only was this territory well unexplored or explained, it was, probably, the first time Nathan had seen Mike as in control as he was right now (not to say Nathan was necessarily in control at other times, though). Was that a good thing or a bad thing? He was unsure. And as unsure as he was about that, he was as unsure with what might come out of tonight. He would be eating all that ice cream, so he would be gaining weight, right? How much? He really was putting a lot into Mike’s hands. And Mike was using his hands to put a lot into Nathan. He had grabbed a spoon only a tad bit smaller than an ice cream scoop and began to empty out the backpack. Surprisingly, the ice cream wasn’t as hard as Nathan thought it would need to be to have survived the trip to his place, instead it was soft, almost perfectly. Certainly a better option to rock-hard ice cream or a melted sludge.

 

As Nathan was eating the ice cream, he noted on the taste. It was vanilla, and despite its somewhat bland type, it was still flavorful and delicious. He had to hand it to Mike: he really was a master of his craft. Mike, as he was on the subject, was squatted on the floor next to Nathan with the backpack in front of him, which really didn’t seem the most comfortable, but he didn’t seem to mind it. Instead, he was plenty busy on his task at hand, feeding his boyfriend. Nathan took spoonful after spoonful of ice cream, which stayed as creamy and cold as the first bite, despite still having not given him a brain freeze. But as he continued eating, he could feel himself getting fuller. And somewhere around a third, maybe halfway through the ice cream, he felt full. But, wanting to be supportive and loving of his boyfriend, and still enjoying the ice cream, he continued with no resistance or protest.

 

It was when he began to feel pain in his abdomen that he spoke up. Although he didn’t want to argue with Mike, he did wonder how much more this would be going on, so he asked, “How much more of this is there?”

 

Mike smiled, “How much do you want there to be?”

 

“Uh, as much as you want?”

 

“Oh, good.” Mike quickly stuck another large spoonful of ice cream into Nathan’s mouth. Again, Nathan was still tightly under Mike’s power, and combined with the experience he’d been having so far, his half-erection began to harden, revealing a clear tent in his pants. Nathan looked at this, stopping his feeding, and said, “Looks like _someone_ likes this ice cream.”

 

Nathan smiled weakly before the spoon was shoved back into his maw. He was starting to get into this. His belly felt extended, and he could swear that his clothes weren’t as tight when he first lied down. It was something that was bringing him to see why Mike had started doing this in the first place.

 

“How are you feeling, Nathan?” Mike asked as he worked to get one of the last few bits of ice cream out of, thankfully, previously cleaned, backpack.

 

“Uh, good. I’m full, and my stomach hurts, but I’m good.”

 

“Good. How’s the feeding treating you down there?” Mike used his free hand to slowly graze Nathan’s bulge as he fed him another spoonful.

 

“Uh! Good!” Nathan squeaked, unlike anything he had done so far tonight, “I’m enjoying this more than I thought I would.”

 

“ Good, cause this isn’t all the ice cream you’re gonna get stuffed with.”

 

“How much more is there?”

 

“Enough to get you out of those clothes.”

 

“I… yeah. I’ll do that.”

 

“It wasn’t a question.”

 

“...I like this Mike.”

 

“Good, cause this Mike’s about to fatten you up until you can hardly breathe.”

 

“How much control are you gonna get?”

 

“Do you want me to get out the handcuffs and blindfold?”

 

“Yes,” Nathan quickly agreed, although he was unsure why Mike decided to bring all this.

 

Mike reached into a small pocket in his backpack and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, a blindfold, a funnel, and a tube. He pulled Nathan to his feet, and began to undress the both and he immediately could tell that there was some extra weight to him. He felt that some more fat had accumulated around his body. Most notably, he now had a double chin unless he looked up and his belly now obfuscated his crotch. It was alarmingly gratifying. In addition, Mike was just as good looking as ever. His body seemed to be, inversely of Nathan’s, leaner than the last time he’s seen Mike shirtless, granted that had been over a month ago. His abdomen now showed abs, which Nathan had never once had. He also had rather obvious muscle definition in general, and his chest had two, small, but still applaudable pecs that popped out from his flat torso. “You look amazing,” Nathan complimented.

 

“Thanks, I didn’t want to not look the part I wanted to play,” Mike said as he undid his pants. And fuck, Nathan hadn’t noticed it before, but as he pulled off his underwear, he saw that his boyfriend was hung. His dick, which was only half-erect, still managed to be much longer than Nathan had thought it was. He looked like a perfect twink, and across him was the fattest, least in-shape guy. But, as Nathan quickly observed the two’s bodies, Mike quickly snapped the handcuffs on his hands, behind his back. Then he grabbed the blindfold and, as Nathan stopped looking at his fatter form, he put it on on his boyfriend. He then spoke again, “Now I’m gonna fill you up like the pig you are. Got it?”

 

Nathan was practically drooling from his sexual thirst, as well as his hunger for obesity. He was fully on Mike’s side now, so he nodded energetically. So, Mike sat his boyfriend down against a wall and quickly grabbed some lube from inside his bag. He applied the lube to himself and Nathan’s hardened member as he slowly lowered himself onto it, tantalizing the now blind Nathan. Mike began again, “Now I’m gonna stick this tube in your mouth, and I’m gonna make as much ice cream as it takes to make you immobile, you got it?”

 

Nathan nodded. Mike repeated, “You got it?”

 

“Yes,” Nathan replied.

 

“Good, now open wide~” Nathan sang, despite still managing to be formidable, yet in an inherently fuckable way as he inserted the end of a rubber tube into his mouth. Nathan instinctively closed his lips around the tube, ready for what Mike promised.

 

Mike shuffled around for a little and then began, using a combination of the last few things had brought in his bag and his tame ice powers to create a soft, almost melty ice cream with a near milkshake-like consistency, which slid through the funnel down the tube. As it reached Nathan’s mouth he tasted a different flavor than the vanilla of earlier. This time it was some sort of fudge, except this was sugary beyond what Nathan had ever had before. He was surprised at how much sweeter this was, but that didn’t last for long as he quickly began to suck down the thick cream.

 

Mike made ice cream to keep the funnel topped off as he began to very slowly raise and dip his ass using his considerably strong thighs. This slow movement began to drive Nathan crazy, who started to lift his hips up against the movement. Quickly, Mike corrected him, “No, keep your fat ass to the floor or else I leave you here cold turkey.”

 

Nathan quickly dropped his hips to the floor and, despite his overwhelming urge to lift them, listened to his boyfriend, and did not move them. But, he did start to suck down the ice cream faster, actively bringing it into his mouth rather than patiently waiting for it to fill his mouth. Mike, without flinching, continued to fill up the funnel, although now at an increased speed. Nathan spent all of his energy keeping himself from lifting his cock and slurping down the sweet, sugary milkshake that was being made so lovingly by his boyfriend. Mike continued to raise himself up and down, picking up the pace slowly over time; his main focus was getting the cat to fill himself as much as he could with the ice cream. He wasn’t going to let him come until he fattened him up to his liking.

 

Whenever it seemed Nathan or Mike was getting close to orgasming, Mike stopped moving his hips, waiting a moment as their breathing slowed down and they began to feel the moment pass; he was stuck on being the one to force the two to come. Nathan however, without a break or a pause, he continued to swallow as much fudge milkshake as he could fit down his throat. And even just sitting still on the floor, he was starting to feel a difference. His cheeks now felt fuller, his moobs now sagged, his belly and love handles now were being pulled to the floor, his thighs now were fighting for space under Mike. He now could feel a possible third chin on the cusp of being formed in the fat fold of his face, of which his chin was covered in driblets of fudge ice cream that had come from the tube. It came down his chin and dripped onto his soft, supple belly as he struggled to keep up the pace that he had started earlier and was now reinforced by the quickened creation by Mike. He was being forced to be fat, and even if he suddenly stopped wanting to be, there would be no way to stop him. He was going to be fat and that was that, and something about that was pushing him towards orgasm, which of course was leading Mike to stop gyrating, which only made it harder for Nathan to contain himself.

 

This pattern continued on for what felt like hours, but was in actuality only a few minutes, as Nathan had fattened himself to becoming obese in many people’s eyes. He did indeed have a third chin, his moobs were now large and rather heavy, his belly pushed heavily against Mike’s large and completely firm dick, and his ass seemed fat enough to provide enough cushioning for his new filled in form. Mike felt that it was near time to have his new fat submissive give him what he wanted— he just needed to be a bit fatter first, rendered near immobile. So, Mike kept plumping up Nathan, stuffing him full of sugar and fattening cream. And only a minute or so later, Nathan seemed easily two hundred pounds heavier, and might just need plenty of help to even just stand to his feet. Mike was ready. He stopped filling the funnel, waited for Nathan to finish what was in there, and then removed it. As Nathan panted, he quickly rid up and down on the hard cock of his bottom. He could barely keep his breath as he tried to keep up with Mike's energetic movement. As he rid the cat’s erection, he used some of the lube to jack off, quickly rocketing his hand from tip to base as he could feel a strong orgasm well in his crotch. He pulled Nathan forward using his upper back as he forced open his moaning jaw. Mike then felt pleasure shoot through his body as he came, moaning Nathan’s name— hot sticky ejaculate poured out from the tip of his completely hard cock, which, thanks to his pulling forward of Nathan’s head, went almost completely into the obese slave’s sticky maw. Following en-suit, Nathan came, sending a huge load of semen straight into Mike’s ass as his moaning and panting slowed down, and somewhere in the middle, he swallowed the load that had been lovingly put in his fat face. Mike smiled and, despite already having slowed his breathing, looked over the still heaving blob that was his boyfriend. He pulled himself off of the dick of the cat and stood up, lube coating his rear.

 

“So, do you regret agreeing to this?” Mike taunted.

 

“No, I— huff— don’t,” Nathan wheezed.

 

“Now I wanna see: can the pig stand up on his own?”

 

Nathan took a deep breath and shifted his flabby body, attempting to pull himself onto his own two feet, but failed. “I guess not.”

 

Mike chuckled deviously and extended his hand for Nathan to grab. He did, and Mike stumbled before doubling down and allowing his boyfriend to pull himself up. Nathan’s legs felt weak and his body sagged much more than he thought it would've by the end of the night. His quickly softening cock was nearly entirely hidden by his overhanging gut.

 

“So you’re mine now. We’ll do feedings from time to time to keep up your fat fucking body, okay?” Mike explained, shaking his boyfriend's belly, which sent deep vibrations and ripples throughout the surface of his body.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Alright,” Mike said, undoing the blindfold and handcuffs, “we’ll do the next one tomorrow.”

 

“But—”

 

“Shh…” Mike demanded, stuffing a donut into the other’s mouth, “tomorrow, tubby.” Mike began to put away his things.

 

“Okay,” Nathan said through the chewing of the donut.

  
“Good, and from now on,” Mike began as he zipped up a compartment of his backpack, “call me _master.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, the second half. Sorry I didn't get it out yesterday; I was far too tired to write and actually fell asleep trying. But, it's here now and I'm proud of it. Also, I didn't think of the logistics of monsters gaining weight, but to that I say "whatever". It's a fetish fic, it doesn't really matter that much. Anyway, comment any thoughts or concerns, or don't, I mean, this is a kinked out porn story.


End file.
